This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Modern window assemblies in residential, commercial and industrial buildings may include one or more window sashes that are movable within a window jamb. Some window assemblies may include an upper sash and a lower sash that are connected to each other by a cable engaging a pulley so that when one sash is moved vertically in one direction, the other sash moves vertically in the opposite direction. In this manner, the upper and lower sashes may balance each other to assist a user in moving the window sashes and to retain the window sashes at a position selected by the user.